warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
FallenClan
''Welcome to FallenClan, the Clan of the fallen shadows~'' Welcome to FallenClan, I am their leader, Shadowstar. Welcome to this mysterious, peaceful, almost unknown Clan, make yourself at home, get comfortable. We want no reason to fight with you. ''About~'' FallenClan is one of the most mysterious Clans, rarely fighting or even revealing themselves, only when it's an emergency to they show their ferociousness or when it’s time for a gathering. They live in a large forest filled with thick pine trees, allowing almost no light to pass through. The cats love the night, and have adapted to become nocturnal. FallenClan rarely show themselves to other Clans, though they always come to gatherings. ''Join~'' Contact Luna on the page's talkpage to join this Clan. If Luna does not answer you're message on the talkpage to join, the co-owner, Phoenix, will let you in. ''Allegiances~'' ''Leader~'' Shadowstar'' Handsome, muscular, long-legged, fluffy, silky-furred, long-haired, thick-pelted, broad-shouldered, calm, mysterious, pure, jet-black tom with a tiny white dab on his chest, a dark gray muzzle, a dark brown tail tip, slightly lighter paws, soft, ruffled fur, and bright, yet dark, brilliant, intense, sparkling, shimmering, slightly frightening, glowing, amber-brown eyes hidden by long, silky, soft black fur hanging in his face, covering his right eye and part of his left. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Deputy~'' Sharkheart Blue-gray she-cat with sharp claws, lonely blue eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix ''Medicine Cat~'' Kuroflower Black she-cat with white markings like flower petals and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. ''Medicine Cat Apprentice~'' Heathercloud'' Elegant, slender, silky-furred, broad-shouldered, delicate, sleek, beautiful, thick-pelted, short-furred, fluffy, silky-furred, gentle, long-limbed, pale gray-and-brown tabby she-cat with a bit of dark brown on her muzzle, dark brown fur near her claws, a long tail, short claws, soft, gentle, fluffy whtie paws, large, pointed silver ears, and big, bright, calm, pale, radiant, luminous leaf-green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Warriors~'' Ashheart'' Long-limbed, thick-pelted, fluffy, silky-furred, long-haired, speckled, slightly mottled, wiry, tiny, beautiful, quiet, distant, pale gray tabby she-cat with scarred, torn ears, darker, ash-colored paws, soft, ruffled fur, most of her tail lost to a fox trap when she was an apprentice, the remaning part of her tail soft and silky-furred with a scarred tip, and pale, sparkling, brilliant, intense, radiant, shining, gentle, calm, intelligent, soft, sky-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Apprentice; Roanpaw Silverbrook'' Slender, delicate, short-furred, sleek, glossy, swift, gentle, elegant, calm, enticing, beautiful, long-legged, lightly-built, silver tabby she-cat with small, round, hard-to-see white flecks, lightweight, soft, gentle, small, finely-shaped, light blue-gray paws, light blue-gray ears, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip, a small, finely-shaped head, and clear, calm, pale, brilliant, shining, intelligent, water-blue eyes like a stream. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Runningsparrow'' Muscular, swift, handsome, thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-legged, fluffy, long-haired, cruel-looking, kind, dark brown tabby tom with a bit of white on his nose, huge, heafty, fluffier white paws, a black tail tip, creamy-brown ear tips, soft, ruffled, textured fur like feathers, and menacing-looking, warm (when you get to know him), comforting, intense, sparkling, gentle, round, dark, slightly frightening, brilliant, ambery-brown eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Geckoblaze Sandy ginger tabby tom with a bobbed tail and emerald green eyes. Roleplayed by Sky Darktruth Huge black tom a gold flash on his forhead with pupiless white eyes. Roleplayed by Sky Moontwist elegant very dark smoke blue she-cat with opalescent silver-white eyes.Roleplayed by Sky Apprentice: Jadepaw Sweetbloom'' Gentle, beautiful, slender, long-furred, fluffy, silky-furred, elegant, unusually tiny, short-legged, fluffy, dark brown tabby she-cat with pinky-cream, purple-gray, and blue-gray patches, a tiny bit of silver on her nose, large, clumsy white paws, a few darker and lighter mottled areas, and calm, brilliant, intense, radiant, shining, ocean-blue eyes tinted with bright, intense, brilliant pink that are teeming with knowledge and shimmering with mischief. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Scaleflight'' Fluffy, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, long-haired, long-legged, sturdy, strong, nimble, quick, thick-pelted, sharp-gazed, grey tom with very small, green scaly wings, a few slightly darker stripes on his paws, similar to scales, a long, fluffy, bushy, thick, fox-like, sweeping, silky, soft, plume-like tail with a few derker stripes on it that resemble scales, and gleaming, sparkling, brilliant, intense, sharp, observant, alert, red eyes. Thought to be descended from DragonClan, and a former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Blackflame Big, loyal, smart, good natured, black tabby tom with very dark gray spots shaped like flames and orange eyes rimmed and flecked with darker orange. Cloudsight's mate. Swanpaw and Risingpaw's father. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Faithsnow'' Beautiful, slender, delicate, fluffy, elegant, striking, long-limbed, silky-furred, faithful, long-haired, soft-furred, thick-pelted, pure, snow-colored, white she-cat with small, delicate, soft, shaded silver paws, a long, fluffy, sweeping, plumy tail with an dark gray, ash-colored tip, and pale, luminous, brilliant, glowing, calm, soft, gentle, radiant, shining, sparkling, bright, wise, elegant blue eyes that seem to burn with an internal white fire. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Hopeashes'' Slender, very fluffy, gentle, long-limbed, wise, clever, thick-pelted, silky-furred, speckled, long-haired, slightly mottled, wiry, tiny, beautiful, quiet, distant, soft-furred, hopeful, pale gray tabby she-cat with darker, ash-colored paws, a short, stumpy, soft, silky tail with a tufted tip, a white dab on her muzzle, large, pointed, widely-spaced, tufted black ears, and pale, soft, brilliant, radiant, intense, sparkling, wise, glowing, bright greenish-blue eyes. Resembles her mother, Ashheart. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Apprentice; Swanpaw Fallendawn'' Handsome, muscular, long-legged, easily flustered, fluffy, silky-furred, long-haired, thick-pelted, broad-shouldered, calm, mysterious, pure, jet-black tom with a tiny white dab on his chest, a few scattered patches of blue-black fur, a dark gray muzzle, a dark brown tail tip, large, soft, slightly clumsy, light gray paws with white fur near the claws, and bright, yet dark, clear, brilliant, knowing, intelligent, radiant golden-amber eyes hidden by long, silky blue-black fur hanging in his face, covering his left eye and part of his right. Resembles his father, Shadowstar. Roleplayed by Dove. '' Apprentice; Risingpaw Swiftflare'' Quite handsome, quiet, long-furred, muscular, wiry, bird-like, fluffy, sleek, feathery, slightly stocky, short-legged, dark cream, flame-colored ginger, and light brown tom with one white paw, large, pointed, widely-spaced ears with tufted black ear tips, large, fluffy, gray, wing-like tufts on his back, a long, feathery, whispy, windblown, short-furred tail with a white tip, and calm, intense, brilliant, shadowy, dark brown-black eyes that seem to emanate trails of black fire. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Apprentice; Bladepaw Tabbydapple'' Wishful, slender, light-hearted, gentle, spazzy, long-legged, fluffy, short-haired, sleek, graceful, faithful, beautiful, elegant, witty, quick, thoughtful, warm-hearted, gentle, hopeful, willing, determined, white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with darker fur on her paws, irregular cream lines on her hind legs, a few scattered, hart-to-see tabby stripes in the tortoiseshell areas, and soft, gentle, brilliant, intelligent, glowing, radiant, bright, sparkling green eyes. A former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Ryuustrike'' Slender, quite handsome, muscular, likeable, sweet, gentle, long-haired, broad-shouldered, fluffy, friendly, long-limbed, silky-furred, thick-pelted, gray tabby tom with a white tail tip, a light brownish-gray colored muzzle, more brown than gray, large, rather clumsy black paws, long, light green, scaley wings, a few small, scattered patches of light green scales, and timid, sharp, alert, brilliant, shining, observant, glowing, bright, radiant, pale green eyes. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Heartshine'' Slender, sleek, glossy, short-haired, gentle, kind, elegant, strikingly beautiful, fluffy, quiet, rather timid, shy, pale pinky-gray she-cat with a deep red heart on her chest, large, soft, gentle, finely-shaped white paws, a few small, petal-shaped pale cream patches scattered through her fur, a small, finely-shaped head, and soft, gentle, pale, alert, observant, sharp, brilliant, radiant, intelligent, clear, pinky-red-orange eyes with bright, hot-pink speckles shaped like hearts. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Apprentice; Petalpaw Rikumist'' Fluffy, elegant, calm, serene, studious, beautiful, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-featured, long-limbed, shy, slightly muscular, dappled, charming, likeable, mysterious, nimble, lithe, agile, quick, alert, intelligent, pale silvery-gray, pale sandy-brown, and pale tawny-brown she-cat with white paws, a long, fluffy, silky, fluffy, bushy, sweeping, soft, plume-like, slightly lighter tail with a tufted, light blue-gray colored tip, a few darker patches of tawny-brown and sandy-brown around er eyes, large, pointed, widely-spaced, tufted, light blue-gray colored ears, a soft, bright pink nose, and pale, intense, sparkling, brilliant, intelligent, knowing, calm, alert, observant, watchful, clear, sharp, ocean-blue eyes with scattered sea-green and sandy-brown flecks. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Apprentice; Mintpaw Snakefang Strikingly handsome, smart, swift, mean and agressive to enemies, yet nice, kind, helpful, caring and welcoming to clan mates, strong, fast thinking, black tom with greenish-brown tabby splotches scattered randomly across his pelt and dark brown paws, muzzle, chest, rings around his eyes, tail tip and ear tips and pale green eyes flecked with dark brown. Daisypetal's mate. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Dawningbreeze Strikingly beautiful, sweet, nice, kind, helpful, wise, extremely smart, very caring, pale golden-cream colored she-cat with dark cream colored paws, rings around her eyes, ear tips, muzzle, chest, tail tip, splotches scattered across her pelt, and fur above her nose and dark cream colored eyes flecked with pale blue. Daisypetal's sister. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Mossfeather'' Fluffy, long-haired, elegant, beautiful, silky-furred, spazzy, energetic, hyperactive, slender, thick-pelted, brown and white she-cat with scattered moss stains in the white, a few mottled patches in the brown, large, heafty, moss-stained to green, white paws, tufted ears, a long, fluffy, silky, soft-furred tail with a creamy-brown tip, and pale, intense, brilliant, shimmering, intelligent, knowing, sparkling, radiant, moss-green eyes that shimmer with mischief. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Rainglow'' Curious, inteligent, bright-minded, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, sharp-gazed, long-limbed, sharp-minded, fluffy, gentle, blue-gray tom with a few faint tabby stripes on his back, scattered bright silver patches, streaks, flecks, and speckles in his fur like rain, a soft, ruffled pelt that looks wet, large, softer, slightly clumsy white paws, shading to silver near the claws, a huge, fluffy, fox-like, thick-furred, bushy, silky, soft, sweeping, plume-like tail with a black tip, and calm, bright, radiant, brilliant, knowing, intelligent, glowing, handsome, rain-colored, blue eyes with scattered bright silver flecks, speckles, and streaks like rain. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Iceglare'' Cold, cruel, mean, uninterested, long-limbed, short-haired, fluffy, slender, sleek, glossy, icy, sharp-tempered, very tempermental, mischievous, pale silver and white tom with a few very faint stripes in the silver, large, heafty, very dark silvery-gray paws, a long, sleek, slender, whip-like, glossy, graceful tail, a long, narrow, tapered, ice-blue colored muzzle, and cold, sharp, observant, intelligent, icy, pale, menacing, gleaming, frightening, cruel, hate-filled blue eyes. Escaped from Past-Time Grove; hard to warm up to. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Snowcloud'' Silky-furred, long-haired, gentle, delicate-looking, muscular, broad-shouldered, handsome, warm-hearted, bright-minded, sweet, charming, thick-pelted, friendly, likeable, long-limbed, very pale silvery-gray, almost white, tom with a soft, sweeping, fox-like, huge, fluffy, bushy, silky, thick-furred, soft, plume-like tail, small white flecks and speckles like snow, small, soft white paws, soft, ruffled fur that often has snowflakes scattered through it in the winter, a long, narrow, tapered, fox-like, creamy-white muzzle, and sharp, observant, brilliant, pale, luminous, glowing, radiant, intelligent, pale silver eyes with scattered white flecks and speckles like snow. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Sunnyflare'' Eccentric, spazzy, energenic, hyperactive, long-limbed, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, broad-shouldered, muscular, thick-pelted, dark ginger tom with brighter ginger splotches of fur, white paws, a yellowish-ginger muzzle like the sun, a long, sweeping, fluffy, gentle, often twitching tail with a black tip, large, pointed, widely-spaced ears, and large, fiery, sharp, brilliant, alert, observant, round, sun-like, flickering, bright, dark, flame-colored orange eyes. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Littlethorn'' Quite handsome, calm, studious, serene, dedicated, sweet, friendly, lithe, nimble, long-haired, fluffy, nimble, quick, abnormally small, long-limbed, agile, silky-furred, thick-pelted, quiet, gentle, delicate, wise, caring, kind, light brown tabby tom with scattered white tabby patches like small clouds through his fur, soft, ruffled fur, large, fluffier white paws, a long, bushy, fox-like, thick-furred, silky, gentle, sweeping, fluffy, soft, plume-like tail, a long, tapered, narrow, fox-like, bright silver muzzle, large, pointed, widely-spaced black ears, and large, round, almond-shaped, gentle, brilliant, calm, clear, bright, glittery, intense, dark, intelligent, radiant, soft, blue eyes. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Apprentices~'' Jadepaw'' small black she-cat with a few swirls of misty green and jade green eyes flecked with purple. Roleplayed by Sky'' Risingpaw Strikingly beautiful, soft, silky furred, calm, quiet, wise, dedicated, sweet, delicate, lithe, black she-cat with white flecks, rings around her eyes and muzzle and bright, beautiful, intense, blue eyes flecked and rimmed with orange. She has a soft, wise voice. Swanpaw, Windkit, Starkit and Crowkit's sister. Cloudsight and Blackflame's daughter. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Swanpaw Pretty, fun, fluffy, silky furred, flirty, bright natured, funny, bubbly, happy, white tabby she-cat with black rings around her eyes, spots on her back and orange eyes rimmed and flecked with blue. She has a loud, sheer voice. Risingpaw, Breezekit, Windkit, Crowkit and Starkit's sister. Blackflame and Cloudsight's daughter. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Petalpaw'' Curious, long-limbed, fluffy, long-haired, intelligent, friendly, shy, quiet, soft-featured, silky-furred, thick-pelted, cream she-cat with small pink daisies always sprouting from her fur, soft, ruffled fur like flower petals, white tips to her fur on her underbelly, paws, and chest, a long, fluffy, bushy, thick, silky, soft, fox-like, sweeping, plume-like tail, and calm, brilliant, radiant, intelligent, bright, clear, shining, calm, sparkling, leaf-green eyes. Injected with a large amount of daisy DNA. Came from Mysterious Kit Adoption. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Roanpaw'' Large, fluffy, wolf-like, independant, intelligent, brave, constantly roaming, silver she-cat with long legs, a long, shaggy, fluffy tail that usually is seen sweeping across the ground, blue patches that glimmer, fur in which each strand has a black tip, giving off a smoky effect, large, fluffy, feathery, muscular, long wings tipped in black, one of which is silver and the other blue, the ability to manipulate electricity on her fur without harming herself, and large, beautiful, wide, glittery, green eyes that seem to give off sparks of electricity in them. Best friend to Bladekit. Injected with Gray Wolf DNA. Came from Mysterious Kit Adoption. Roleplayed by Dove'' Bladepaw'' Handsome, large, short-furred, gentle, hearty, friendly, copper-colored tom with a hint of russet on his fur, two front paws completely russet in color, a large fin on his back, a long, smooth, scaley, russet-copper tail which forks at the end, two blade-like fins on the back of his forepaws, the ability to manipulate fire over his fur without doing any harm to himself, and milky, dark, blue eyes that shine with bright reddish-orange flecks. Came from Mysterious Kit Adoption. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Mintpaw'' Gentle, timid, quiet, laid-back, sweet, tiny, fluffy, kind, shy, soft-spoken, long-haired, silky-furred, soft-featured, dappled, elegant, strikingly-beautiful, pale gray tabby she-cat with small, pointed, widely-spaced ears, small, finely-shaped, rather clumsy white paws, very small, scaly, pale, mint-green wings on her back, a few scattered, very hard-to-see patches of mint-green scales, soft, thick, ruffled fur, a long, soft, gentle, sweeping, fluffy, fox-like, slightly lighter plume of a tail, and pale, intelligent, sharp, brilliant, knowing, glowing, bright, gentle, timid, fear-filled, mint-green eyes. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Queens~'' Tortoiseshellsilver'' Slender, elegant, beautiful, sleek, glossy, short-haired, silky-furred, long-legged, calm, quiet, pale, graceful, witty, intelligent, bold, brave, courageous, gentle, fluffy, thick-pelted, silver tabby she-cat with a few hard-to-see mottled spots on her legs, small, dainty paws, soft, tufted ears, and calm, brilliant, soft, sparkling green eyes. A former rogue; adopts kits; helps queens with their kits. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Cloudsight'' Pretty, calm, slightly shy, protective, silky, fluffy furred, white she-cat with a very pale gray, almost white, muzzle, underbelly, chest and paws and bright, calm, intense blue eyes rimmed and flecked with lighter blue. Mother to Blackflame's kits. Risingpaw and Swanpaw's mother. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. '' Cloudsight's Kits: ''Starkit- ''She-cat. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Crowkit- Tom. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Windkit- Tom. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Breezekit- She-cat. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Daisypetal Strikingly beautiful, happy, slightly ditzy, funny, kind, caring, slender, short, thick, silky furred, sweet, nice, friendly, cream colored tabby she-cat with lighter ears, underbelly, paws, tail tip, muzzle, rings around her eyes and paws and pretty, sparkling, shimmering, dazzling, welcoming, pale green eyes flecked with exotic, dark cream colored. Mother to Snakefang's kits. Dawningbreeze's sister. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Daisypetal's Kits: Marshkit Handsome, smart, strong, forgiving, yet agressive and mean if you are mean to him, head strong, wily, smart mouthed, muscular, strong, very big, dark greenish-brown tom with dark creamy brown stripes, paws, muzzle, chest, tail tip, ear tips and underbelly and dark green eyes flecked with paler green. 2 moons old. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Hazelkit Beautiful, smart, calm, sweet, nice, easily saddened, shy, lithe, small, silky, short, thick furred, timid, easily hurt, delicate, quiet, pretty, determined, creamy brown she-cat with cream colored paws, chest, rings around her eyes, underbelly, ear tips, tail tip, a few leaf shaped splotches scattered across her pelt and fur above her nose and bright, calm, fear filled, exotic, dark cream colored eyes flecked with lighter cream colored. 2 moons old. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. Dawnkit Pretty, funny, slightly ditzy, a little clumsy and klutzy, fun, bubbly, happy, a little bit of a airhead, soft, silky, short, thick furred, pale cream colored tabby she-cat with pale brown paws, chest, rings around her eyes, swirling stripes scattered across her pelt, underbelly and muzzle and bright, sparkling, shimmering, dazzling, bright green eyes flecked with exotic, bright pink. 2 moons old. Roleplayed by Aspenflower14. ''Elders~'' None currently. ''Roleplaying Center~'' ''Current events~'' None. ''Clan Life~'' Ashheart laid outside of the nursery, watching the last few moments of dusk slip away into the starry, new moon night. She looked up to see Shadowstar, her mate, pad over to her. "Almost time for you to have you're kits?" he asked. Ashheart just nodded, her blue eyes sparkling in the faint starlight. "Only a quarter moon." LettuceThe Porpoise 01:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroflower padded to Ashheart and set down some borage. "If your kits come early, we must be prepared," the she-cat gently meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, Kuroflower," said Ashheart, licking up the borage. Heatherpaw walked into camp, chamomile in her jaws. "I saw that we were running low on some of our stocks, and chamomile was one of them," said the tabby apprentice. LettuceThe Porpoise 23:53, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, Heatherpaw," Kuroflower thanked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jadepaw padded over looking absent minded. "Hi.." she mumbled absently. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hey Jadepaw," Kuroflower greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whatcha doing?" Jadepaw asked curiously. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I was giving some borage to Ashheart," Kuroflower informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Phoenix, if you would like to give Heatherpaw her full name sometime soon, I'll let you do the ceremony. Her full name is Heathercloud.) Ashheart shuddered as her kits began to come. Kuroflower and Heatherpaw rushed in, the black medicine cat holding raspberry leaves, while her brown-and-gray tabby apprentice held borage. "Hang in there, Ashheart," said Kuroflower. "Here comes the first one." Ashheart grunted in pain as a small white bundle slid onto the moss. Heatherpaw began to lick it, and a tiny white kit stumbled out. "Second one's almost here," said Heatherpaw, licking the white kit. The next kit, a gray kit like her mother (even including a bobtail), came shortly after she said that, followed by a third kit, jet-black like his father. "Just one more, Ashheart," said Kuroflower. Sure enough, a cream, ginger, and brown kit appeared. Ashheart flopped down on the moss, exhausted, as Shadowstar padded into the nursery, with Silverbrook following. "Mind if we name them, Ashheart?" asked Shadowstar. Ashheart nodded, falling asleep. "I want to name the white she-kit Faithkit, and the black tom Fallenkit," said the leader. Silverbrook said, "How about Hopekit for the gray kit, and Swiftkit for the cream, ginger, and brown kit?" Shadowstar nodded. Tabbykit and Tortoiseshellkit purred in delight at their new siblings. Silverbrook then made herself a nest near Ashheart. "I might as well stay here," she said. "I'm expecting Runningsparrow's kits." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 20:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay. BC) As Kuroflower and Heatherpaw padded back to the medicine cat den, Kuroflower meowed, "It's time for your full name. You were great tonight." Heatherpaw gasped happily. A moment later, Heatherpaw was Heathercloud. "You deserve your full name, Heatherpaw," Kuroflower meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, Kuroflower," said Heathercloud. "I never imagined that this would happen so soon." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 00:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's only what you deserve. You're dedicated to your work, Heathercloud," Kuroflower reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Is it okay that Sharkheart mentors Tabbypaw?) Silverbrook licked her single, four-moon-old kit, Mosskit, when she heard Shadowstar call a Clan meeting. Padding out of the nursery, she finds Scalepaw, Hopekit, Faithkit, Fallenkit, Swiftkit, Tabbykit, and Tortoiseshellkit sitting in front of the Fallenledge. "Scalepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Shadowstar. "I do," replied his former apprentice. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Scalepaw, you will be known as Scaleflight. StarClan honors you for you nobility and loyalty. Faithkit, Hopekit, Fallenkit, Swiftkit, Tabbykit, and Tortoiseshellkit..." Silverbrook caught sight of Mosskit about to jump into a puddle. "Mosskit," she screeched quietly, rushing over to her kit and grabbing her scruff. "Tortoisheshellkit, you will now be known as Tortoiseshellpaw. Your mentor will be Ashheart," finished Shadowstar. Silverbrook was later informed that Faithpaw was mentored by Sweetbloom, Hopepaw was mentored by Scaleflight, Shadowstar mentored Fallenkit, Runningsparrow mentored Swiftkit, and that Tabbypaw was mentored by Sharkheart. BeautyKindly and helpful 23:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Sharkheart padded up to her new apprentice. "Let's start with some battle training, okay?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay," said Tabbypaw. BeautyKindly and helpful 23:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharkheart led the way to the training grounds. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudsight groom Risingkit and Swankit's soft, silky fur. "Mom! I dont want to be groomed!" Swankit protested. "Quiet Swankit. Let her groom you. In two moons we can groom ourselves." Risingkit mewed in her soft, wise voice. Swankit murmured more protests and Risingkit stared at the sky. Ravensong 23:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Daisystar, is it okay that Cloudsight cares for Mintkit?) "Faithsnow! Hopeashes! Fallendawn! Swiftflare! Tabbydapple! Tortoiseshellsilver! Mosspaw!" chanted the Clan as Shadowstar made the six apprentices warriors and Mosskit an apprentice with the mentor of Tabbydapple. Mosspaw bounded over to her mentor. "What are we doing today!?" she asked, boiling over with excitement. "I am going to show you around the Clan, Mosspaw," answered Tabbydapple. She flicked her tail toward the entrance of camp, leading Mosspaw into the dense forest. A kit's pitiful mews were heard on the border. "what could that be?' asked the young apprentice. "It sounds like an abandoned kit," answered the tortoiseshell and white she-cat. she crept over to the border to find a young kit, maybe only a few suns old, yet with her eyes already opened, revealing soft, pale, mint-green irises, mewling in fear. "W-who are you?" she asked, shaking in fear. "I'm Tabbydapple of FallenClan," answered Tabbydapple, "and this is my apprentice, Mosspaw. We're here to take you to our Clan, and you will be taken care of by one of our queens, Cloudsight." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 22:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverbrook was walking through the forest when she spotted a cluster of five apprentices inside the border. "Who are you?" asked the silver she-cat. The largest of the kits, a blue-gray and silver tom, stood up. "My name's Rainpaw, and these are my brothers, Icepaw, Snowpaw, Sunnypaw, and Littlepaw. We also had a sister, Mintkit." Silverbrook was startled. "Mintkit's your sister?!" Snowpaw nodded. "We were put into growth chambers and aged to six moons before we escaped." .::. Shadowstar allowed the five toms to join the Clan as apprentices. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 19:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder why they were seperated," Sharkheart wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I dont mind) Risingkit stared blankly at the 5 toms. Swankit whispered "I think they are handsome. Expesially Littlepaw!" Risingkit shook her head. "We have no time for toms. We have to train to be warriors when we are apprentices, not worry about romance." Risingkit whispered. Risingkit then thought about how handsome Fallendawn and Swiftflare where. ''I am going to train to be the best warrior. I am not going to worry about toms. ''Risingkit thought to herself. Ravensong 18:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharkheart and Kuroflower padded up to each other and began talking. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 11:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Daisystar, you can make Risingkit and Swankit apprentices now. Is it okay if Hopeashes and Fallendawn are their mentors?) Heathercloud brought some borage to Tortoiseshellsilver. The young medicine cat purred as she watched Mintkit, Roankit, and Bladekit play. The three kits had become used to the Clan now, and all three were a close group. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 11:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure. Hopeashes will be Swanpaw's mentor and Fallendawn will be Risingpaw's mentor. Risingpaw has a crush on Fallendawn and Swiftflare but she is to afraid to admit it. Swanpaw has a crush on Littlepaw and Rainpaw.) Risingpaw was grooming her soft, thick, fluffy pelt near a tree stump when her sister, Swanpaw, walked up to her. "Aren't Littlepaw and Rainpaw so handsome! They are so nice..." Swanpaw purred. "I do not have time for toms. I need to train to be the best warrior of FallenClan I can be. I want to be leader some day." Risingpaw mewed, her voice calm and wise. "Good. You dont need to have kits as a apprentice." Blackflame mewed to his daughters as he walked over with Cloudsight beside him. "Swanpaw, you can focus more on toms when you are a warrior. Risingpaw has the right idea of training hard." Cloudsight mewed. Ravensong 20:15, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks for the FYI. How about FallenxRising and LittlexSwan, since I have plans for SwiftxTabby and RainxMoss) Fallendawn gazed softly at his new apprentice. His sister, Hopeashes, padded over to him. "You like her, don't you," she said, noticing the dreamy look on his face. "N-no!" exclaimed the black tom. "I'm just proud to be her mentor, that's all!" Hopeashes chuckled. "Of course you are." She padded over to her apprentice, Swanpaw. Fallendawn sighed and walked over to Risingpaw. "Training," he mewed, flicking his tail toward the camp entrance. .::. Meanwhile, Littlepaw was in a training session with Runningsparrow in the moonlit hollow. He was in the middle of a leap onto the larger tom when an image of Swanpaw flashed in his mind. He lost control and fell onto the ground, dazed. "Concentrate!" ordered Runningsparrow. His voice softened. "I know it might be hard, but just concentrate, and you'll do fine." FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 21:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know it's kinda random to bring this up, but anyone have any suggestions for Sharkheart's mate?) Kuroflower padded outside the camp to look for borage. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Icepaw/glare, possibly? His aging is accellerating even more rapidly than his brothers for unknown reasons; he becomes a moon older every day for unknown reasons real reason: he refused to leave the growth chamber with his brothers, so Rainpaw and Snowpaw had to drag him out, but he's still sort of... connected with the chamber and it is still accellerating his age. If not, can they at least be very close friends, because I need someone to reveal his true self: icy, but kind. It's just an idea.) Icepaw glared at nothing in particular. His brother Snowpaw padded over. "Something wrong, Icepaw?" asked the pale gray tom, his silver eyes bright with curiosity. Icepaw growled. "Nothing's wrong," he snarled at his younger brother. "Just leave me alone. I want to be alone." FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 22:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Kuroflower returned with a clump of borage. Sharkheart greeted Kuroflower with a soft nod. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:15, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunnypaw's tail twitched as he daydreamed about Sweetbloom. He had a crush on the tabby she-cat, but he just couldn't say anything to her. "Hi, Sunnypaw," mewed a sweet voice, almost like water washing onto a beach's shore. Sunnypaw's eyes widened; it was Sweetbloom. "H-hi, Sweetbloom!" he replied, his tail twitching more and more. "You're very twitchy today," said Sweetbloom. "Is something wrong?" If cats could blush, Sunnypaw would be redder than red. "N-nothing's wrong, Sweetbloom." He grinned sheepishly. Sweetbloom didn't believe it, but hid her feelings. "Well, I wanted to say... that... I really like you, Sunnypaw." The ginger tom's orange eyes widened in suprise. "You do?!" Sweetbloom nodded. "I-I really like you too, Sweetbloom," he said. "Would you like to be my mate, you know, when I'm a warrior?" "I'd like that," replied Sweetbloom. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 22:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharkheart's ears twitched, and she refused to start crying in front of the two. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay those pairings seem good.) Risingpaw's face had a slightly dreamy look on it as she followed Fallendawn. .... "Can we train with Littlepaw?" Swanpaw asked Hopeashes. Ravensong 23:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fallendawn led Risingpaw to the moonit hollow to find Runningsparrow and Littlepaw training. The two toms looked up for a moment, then went back to training, only to have Runningsparrow, as if he read Fallendawn's mind, say that they could join them. "We're going to be practicing battle training," mewed the black tom to his apprentice. "Today, I'll be teaching you the leap-and-hold technique. Littlepaw, demonstrate on Runningsparrow. Claws sheathed." Littlepaw nodded and lept onto his mentor. Once he was on, he began to paw at Runningsparrow's face. "Watch out for the drop-and-roll countermove, though," explained Fallendawn as Runningsparrow rolled onto his back, with Littlepaw stuck under him, appearing only uncomfortable. "Now, you try it on me." .::. "I'm sorry, Swanpaw," said Hopeashes, "but I'm taking you out for hunting practice with Faithsnow and Snowpaw." FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 23:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Risingpaw nodded and leaped onto Fallendawn. She held him down and pawed at his face, claws sheathed. .... (Can two cats and there kits from Past-time grove escape here when I make them?) Swanpaw growled slightly as she mewed "Why?" Ravensong 02:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No need to ask once you've added in cats; just add them in) Runningsparrow was impressed with Risingpaw's skills. "Nice job, Risingpaw," he congratulated. .::. "Because you need to learn to hunt for the Clan. Maybe you can train with Littlepaw tomorrow," said Hopeashes, her voice rising slightly. "She's right," mewed Shadowstar, padding over. "I understand that you want to train with Littlepaw, but the Clan comes first." FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 11:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharkheart padded up. "We'll need hunting patrols. Anyone want to come with me to hunt?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 17:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We'll come," mewed Hopeashes. "It'll be great practice for Swanpaw." FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 17:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, then let's go," Sharkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 17:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay they can find the cats on the hunting patrol. Daisystar got banned by 4pinkbear so shes not coming on this website anymore so she gave me her cats to roleplay.) Risingpaw purred at the praise. "Thank you." She mewed and backed away from her mentor. .... Swanpaw rolled her eyes. Aspenflower14 18:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can you please tell Daisystar getting banned isn't the end of the world?) Sharkheart led the way into the forest. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know. She took it well. She is roleplaying on another site now I guess. I see you like pokemon. I do to ^^ Reshiram is my favorite so far.) Swanpaw followed Sharkheart. Aspenflower14 18:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Reshiram rocks.) Sharkheart sniffed and smelt vole. Crouching, she leapt a huge distance across the forest floor and caught the vole. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah Zekrom is cool too.) Swanpaw watched Sharkheart closley and went into a hunting crouch. Aspenflower14 18:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharkheart kept quiet, pulling her tail close. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swanpaw pounced onto a mouse and gave its neck the killing bite. She purred softly with pride at her catch. Aspenflower14 18:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nice job," Sharkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swanpaw nodded in a thank you and buried the mouse. It wasnt her first catch but she was proud of it. Her first catch was a squirrel when she was 3 moons old. Risingpaw was of corse, more dedicated soher catch was better. She caught a rabbit when she was only 1 moon old. Swanpaw growled slightly thinking how Risingpaw was always better than her at everything. Aspenflower14 23:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Roankit and Bladekit tossed a ball of moss around with Mintkit. "Catch!" squeaked Roankit as she tossed the moss to Bladekit, not realizing that she had thrown it in the wrong direction. It hit Tortoiseshellsilver in the face. "Be careful," she mewed. "Think about where you're tossing it, and make sure your paw's in line with where you want it to go." FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 01:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swanpaw and Risingpaw where no where in sight and Blackflame and Cloudsight where freaking out. "Where are our daughters? Have you seen Swanpaw or Risingpaw around?" They asked random cats. Aspenflower14 20:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's okay. They're probably out of camp with other cats that will protect them," Sharkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:00, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We checked. No patrols with them in it." Blackflame mewed. Cloudsight sighed. Aspenflower14 21:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroflower padded outside her den, her fur in clumps. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What happened?" Blackflame asked. Cloudsight sat and licked her fluffy belly. It was looking plumper the last few weeks. Aspenflower14 21:10, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Cloudsight walked up to Kuroflower. "Kuroflower. I am expecting kits." Cloudsight told the medicine cat. "Thats good." Kuroflower purred. Cloudsight nodded and walked to the nursery. .... Later Swanpaw and Risingpaw came back to camp with a few loners that they found. "Shadowstar may Daisypetal, Snakefang, there kits and Daisypetal's sister, Dawningbreeze, join the clan?" Swanpaw asked. "Sure." Shadowstar replied. Aspenflower14 00:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I had a dream. All I heard was the Rising Swan will join the others to defend our way of life," Kuroflower informed Blackflame. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Risingpaw and Swanpaw are ready to be Risingnight and Swancloud.) ''My girls in a prophecy? ''Blackflame thought. Risingpaw and Swanpaw then walked into camp. "We are back!" Swanpaw mewed and smiled. Risingpaw closed her eyes. "What happened?" Blackflame asked running to his beautiful daughters. "We went hunting, met a fox and defeated it." Risingpaw mewed calmly. She had thought about what she would say to her clan. "You fought a fox?!" Dawnkit mewed loudly as she rushed over to Risingpaw and Dawnpaw. "Oh, Kuroflower, Cloudsight is kitting." Marshkit mewed then focused on Risingpaw and Swanpaw. "Yeah we did!" Swanpaw purred. Most kits looked up to Swanpaw. Risingpaw felt sightly jealous right now but she thought Swanpaw was a attention grabber and that she was only a ugly, determined, over serious she-cat. Aspenflower14 00:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroflower hurried to Cloudsight. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudsight looked as if she was in severe pain as she gave birth to a tiny, weak, motionless white she-cat with pale gray, almost white, splotches on her pelt shaped like stars. "Starkit....wake up....breathe..." Cloudsight whispered. The she-kit didnt move. She gave birth to another kit- a black tom. "Crowkit." Blackflame mewed who was now next to his mate. Cloudsight nodded. Then she gave birth to another she-kit and another tom after that. Cloudsight was exhausted. She closed her eyes and fell asleep slowly. "Four handsome and beautiful new brothers and sisters!" Swanpaw mewed happily. For once, Risingpaw smiled softly. She always had a soft spot for kits. Aspenflower14 01:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Wallpapers ~ The first FallenClan wallpaper, made by Luna Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG